swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Rohlan Dyre
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Mandalorians Rohlan Dyre is a Human symbol. Among traditional Mandalorian Crusaders, he exhibits all the qualities expected in the Mando'ade: self-reliance, respect for the Resol'Nare, leadership, and above all, excellence in combat. Yet he also symbolizes the discord within the clans over the changes wrought by the Neo-Crusader movement. However others regard him, the only identity Rohlan ever seeks for himself is that of a competent warrior, and the warrior in spiked armor displays that competence time and again. Apart from fealty to Mandalore, the clans observe no hierarchy, but Mandalorians will follow a strong leader on the battlefield. Mandalorian warriors respect experience, clustering around veterans both to learn and to stay alive. Rohlan earns that respect, and over the years leads countless warriors into battle. But as The Mandalorians' campaigns on The Outer Rim grow closer to Republic space, Rohlan begins to question the events surrounding him. The Neo-Crusader cultists he once ridiculed are in ascendance. Order is being imposed on the organic flow of Mandalorian life. And Mandalore the Ultimate's stratagems against the Republic seem to Rohlan to be too clever by half-deceptions not worthy of the Mando'ade. As with most conflicts in his life, Rohlan attacks this head-on, asking questions. When he fails to receive answers from Mandalore or his lieutenants, Rohlan decides to find out for himself. As soon as one raid is successfully completed, he slips away in search of answers. When his actions are discovered, he is captured and returned to the front- where he runs again. The cycle continues until The Mandalorians invade the Republic in force, when chance brings Rohlan into the company of renegade Padawan Zayne Carrick. Joining in common cause, Zayne and Rohlan capture the demonic Mandalorian scientist Demagol on Flashpoint. In the process, Zayne helps Rohlan fake his own death before The Mandalorians, leaving him to continue his pursuit for truth. Ironically, Mandalore the Ultimate twists the news of Rohlan's supposed demise into a legend in which "Rohlan the Questioner" proclaims that Mandalorians should never question authority. Thus, the curious warrior's efforts are corrupted into propaganda promoting the very uniformity he doubted. The ventilation system in Rohlan's airtight armor provides him with cool, purified air, allowing him to stay in uniform for extended periods, even surviving hours in a Vacuum. Rohlan Dyre Statistics (CL 13) Medium Human Scoundrel 1/Soldier 9/Elite Trooper 3 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 3 Initiative: '''+14; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +19 '''Languages: '''Basic, Bocce, Mando'a Defenses Reflex Defense: 27 (Flat-Footed: 25), Fortitude Defense: 31, Will Defense: 25; Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 123, Damage Reduction: 1, Damage Threshold: 31; Shake It Off '''Immune: Vacuum (8 Hours) Offense Speed: '6 Squares, 6 Squares (Jet Pack); Charging Fire, 'Jet Pack Training Melee: Combat Gloves +15 (1d6+11) Melee: Knife +15 (1d4+8) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +15 (3d8+6) Ranged: Burning Assault +15 (6d6+7, 6-Square Cone) Base Attack Bonus: +12, Grapple: '''+17 '''Attack Options: Crush, Mandalorian Glory, Pin, Point-Blank Shot, Skirmisher Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 16, Constitution 14, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 13, Charisma 14 'Talents: Armored Defense, Armored Mandalorian, Burning Assault, Expert Grappler, Jet Pack Training, Mandalorian Glory, Skirmisher, Weapon Specialization (Simple Weapons) Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Crush, Charging Fire, Martial Arts I, Pin, Point-Blank Shot, Shake It Off, Skill Focus (Perception), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Focus (Simple Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Endurance +13, Gather Information +13, Initiative +14, Knowledge (Tactics) +13, Perception +19, Pilot +14, Treat Injury +12 Possessions: Medium Beskar'gam (+8 Reflex, +2 Fortitude) with Jet Pack, Heavy Blaster Pistol with Targeting Scope (Standard), Combat Gloves, Knife, Electrobinoculars, Utility Belt with Medpac Category:Humans